memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Database dumps for offline use?
I'd like to put Memory-Alpha on my N800 (I have a nifty idea on how to do it). Is there a database dump address like Wikipedia has? "-- 01:04, 27 February 2008 (UTC)". :Memory Alpha:Database download --Alan 04:39, 29 February 2008 (UTC) The database dump link (to download the entire database-4.3gigs) is dead. Please help.--Huskerpatriot 07:44, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::If you did a little sleuthing at wikia you'd find that you can access the database by going here. However the page is quite large and may take a while to show up in your browser. – Morder 07:58, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::Morder, the download link is the same whether you use our page (which Alan links to above) or Wikia's page (which you linked to). It's obvious that Huskerpatriot already found the right link, so, no "sleuthing" snottiness is called for. What he's saying is that the download link is dead. Can you help with that? SennySix 20:38, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::FWIW, you are aware of the fact that the link on "Alan's page" was updated by Morder between his and your post here? Just checking to make sure this really is still an open problem worth looking into, and not just an oversight... -- Cid Highwind 20:45, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::Husker was talking about the 4.3gig link, which he could not have found unless he had already reached the wikia dumps page. My mistake: Alan's "current pages" link wasn't "the same" after all, and (looks like) did need fixing. But "sleuthing" wasn't necessary for Husker to find what he wanted, and the superior "$l3utH 40R !t N00B" comment wasn't necessary either. Can Husker download what he wants? He says no. Can he find it? Hecks yes. SennySix 21:41, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Seems as if you still got that backwards. Some dead link was identified here by its description on another page. That deadlink has been fixed. Story over. I'm not going to become further involved in your discussion about a comment that a) you wrongly perceive as derogative and b) wasn't even directed at you. -- Cid Highwind 21:54, 31 May 2008 (UTC) WHY CANT U COM 2 MY HOUSE N DOWNLOAD IT FOR ME U R ELITIST CID. *yawn* -- Captain MKB 22:22, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::There was no superiority intended in my statement, only that all one had to do was type dbdumps on wikia and you'd find what you're looking for. Which is exactly what I did when I found out the link was no longer valid. The answers for a lot of questions posted here and around the internet can be found by doing just a tiny bit of research but too many people just expect the answers to be given to them immediately. I've checked the download link and it works just fine. Again, it's a very LARGE page and may take a while to download first. But you'll find everything you're looking for there. This matter should be considered closed as it has been resolved. – Morder 22:33, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::Husker was talking about the 4.3gig link, which he could not have found unless he had already reached the wikia dumps page. ::The description on the afore-linked page said that you could download the 4.3 gigs from that link, however that link was dead at the time. So no, he didn't find the dumps page. He found the page that Alan already sent to him. I've since updated it. – Morder 22:38, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::The great big "DOWNLOAD" link is for the current pages, 118MB, and that's what it says. The ALTERNATIVE "dumps directory" link is clearly said to contain the 4.3GB fullpages dump. How's this for a fix to the confusing (but not inaccurate) sentences/links SennySix 22:58, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the help (everyone)! I didn't mean to create or get caught in the middle of a "spat." My apologies. I love Memory Alpha and do alot of traveling (airplane) . . . I just wanted to have a copy of the database to read offline when I don't have wireless access.--Huskerpatriot 02:43, 1 June 2008 (UTC)